mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Chandzies
I'm not entirely sure what a talk page is. I know there's a getting started page with lots of help, but it's really overwhelming. I just started to read Homestuck, and I want to follow the story on the Wiki, but I don't know where to start. Is there a page that lists all the posts since the creation of the web comic (October 2009, I believe) so that I don't have to open all the links from pages in order to feel like I'm not missing anything? Chandzies (talk) 06:25, March 2, 2014 (UTC)Chandzies :Hey I hope you don't mind me re-adding this? I thought it was important to address. Homestuck started on April 2009, April 13th actually, (unless you wanna count the on April 10th) the date mentioned on the first page. And I'm not sure why you'd be following this on the wiki instead of the site itself? Your statement about a "list of all the posts" is confusing me, it's a linear string of pages. 18:01, March 2, 2014 (UTC) ::idk what re-adding is. Oh ok April. And I just don't want to miss anything. I mean like a list of all the posts under this URL, like what to follow .-. I'm seriously lost. Hello btw. ::Chandzies (talk) 04:38, March 7, 2014 (UTC)Chandzies :::Oh I just meant it looked like you deleted that blurb up there from this page after initially adding it, so I put it back to answer your question. And if I'm understanding correctly... you think the story is on here? It isn't. This is the wiki for MS Paint Adventures, not the website with all the stories itself. Unless you're trying to spoil yourself, wikis are a bad place to visit for a series you haven't caught up on. Of course, I'm being a total hypocrite by saying that, but I knew the risk I was running by looking at the wiki. And I guess my first question would be, what do you mean by posts? Like pages on this wiki or pages in the comic or what? And if you really don't wanna miss anything in Homestuck, I suggest first reading Jailbreak, Bard Quest, and Problem Sleuth, in that order, since a lot of Homestuck's in-jokes comes from them. 06:54, March 7, 2014 (UTC) :::Aepokk edit blocked me and answered the things I was going to say, but yeah, this is the wiki for the comic, not the comic itself. - The Light6 (talk) 07:03, March 7, 2014 (UTC) I know the story is on mspaintadventures, but I was wondering if there was a correspondence between pages there and entries here. By posts I think I meant wiki pages, but I'm still kind of new to this so I'm not sure. Oh wow that's a lot of reading. I'll be sure to check those out, thanks. I guess what I was asking was if there is some way to view a list of the pages on the MSPA WIKI arranged chronologically so that I can follow other insights as I read Homestuck. Chandzies (talk) 22:16, March 14, 2014 (UTC)Chandzies :Yeah there is no correspondence between pages there and pages here, wikis aren't structured in that way, wiki pages cover topics which can span the entirety of the story. The closest thing we could probably offer are the act pages, starting with Act 1. - The Light6 (talk) 23:08, March 14, 2014 (UTC)